


Revenge at last

by Overgirl69



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry’s choices will always have consequences, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This is really dark, What Was I Thinking?, be warned westallen fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: Barry couldn’t believe it.... he didn’t want to but it happened... it happened and it was all his fault!!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 1





	Revenge at last

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone it’s been awhile since were all in quarantine rn I have been working on some one shots so this is quite dark and I decided to post it as it is and let you decide what you like please be kind but tell me your thoughts as well but be warned while it is short it is dark.

Barry Allen has just gotten back from working with the CCPD and needless to say he was tired.

He has been working all week not just as a CSI but also as the flash. It’s been tired, frustrating, and overwhelming.

All Barry wanted to do was rest until his wife got home (who was pregnant with his daughter) and then relax with them until tomorrow came unfortunately it seems like that wasn’t today.

Barry got an amber alert from S.T.A.R labs and zoomed down as fast as he could but when he arrived....

The doors to S.T.A.R labs were ripped open the lightbulbs were shattered on the way to the main area.

(What the hell happened here?!!)!Barry thought shocked and angry which only dissipated into tears as he entered the main part of S.T.A.R labs the first thing he saw was blood so.much.blood!!

the first person he saw was Cisco face planted on the ground with a massive hole sticking outside of his chest blood still dripping from where he was killed. It looked like a hand was thrust inside of him (unless NO!!) Barry thought he refused to believe he was alive he hasn’t seen him for years it wouldn’t make sense for him to show up now.

The next thing he saw was Ralph Dibny but unlike Cisco he was burned. Ralph’s eyes were still open eyes widened as if he was still in pain and experiencing being burned alive.

Shakily Barry trudged on, Next he saw Caitlyn who was hanging from the ceiling blood dripping from her fingers. Her own powers used against her Icicles thrust in her hands, feet, and one in her heart. Her eyes were faded and lips were barely frosty then they moved speaking quietly too quiet for Barry to almost not catch.

“YOU FAILED FLASH”

Barry could say nothing as he watched those last words die from her lips....maybe he did fail her

Barry forced himself not not to think about her death and kept trudging forward to see what the killer took from him next... whoever it was Barry was scared out of pure fear.

Next Barry found Joe oh poor Joe and Cecile his wife. He couldn’t bear to look at the man who raised him, took him in when his own father was framed for murder.

Cecile’s mouth was open in a silent scream tongue cut open and scars all over her arms and legs words like “failure” “Murderer” 

It felt like they were calling out towards him but the worst was the face. Her eyes were carved out like some sort of sick game and a knife to the heart.... just like how his mother was killed all those years ago..... a classic knife to the heart.

And then there was Joe his body was ridden with bullet holes along with the gun pointed to his head. 

Like he was almost posed for suicide. It sickened Barry as he forced himself not to cry he caused all of this. 

Then he heard it... a vibration, like something was shaking... or someone.

As Barry round the corner he saw two things. The reverse flash was standing there back facing him blood dripping from his fingers now he knew who killed Cisco.

Finally the reverse flash turned around to reveal Eobard Thawne. But as he removed his cowl it showed the same exact face he fought with time again and again. 

Harrison Wells. It’s funny isn’t it Harry smirked you went through the crisis creating he motioned with his hand this. Thinking all was well but you never expected me... never expected to face your arch nemesis he chuckled it’s almost iconic.

YOU!! Barry growled angrily yellow lighting flashing in his eyes YOU KILLED THEM!!! ALL OF THEM!! 

Harry or Eobard wasn’t phased or afraid having seen this coming in-fact he was pleased.

OH!! I see you saw my little present however he said sighing as if disappointed in the results. However I can’t claim the other little works he said confusing Barry.

You see on my way here I discovered something when you reset the multiverse you freed something he said smirking or should I say someone!!!

Quick as lightning a man dressed all in black zoomed in throwing something towards the scarlet speedsters feet.

Slowly kneeling towards the ground Barry picked up the object turning it around and immediately broke into tears.

Iris his beloved Iris was dead and he was just given proof. Angrily Barry stood up zooming over to them but both were prepared the reverse flash threw a hard left hook and punches to Barry’s side and zoom or Hunter Zolomon using his own lighting threw it at the flash shocking him momentarily then zooming behind him thrusting his hand into his chest cutting off Barry’s breathing.

“THIS IS OUR GIFT TO YOU BARRY!!!”

Eobard Thawne smirked he succeeded now he could go back to the future where he belonged putting his mask on nodding to Zolomon.

Pleasure doing business with you Zoom just nodded then opened a portal leaving Eobard behind the reverse flash shortly following.

(However the two never made it back to there time and there world something faster then the both of them threw them out of the portal ripping Zoom apart with just a hand Eobard tried to look to see who it was but was too late as two lasers burned through his cranium as he screamed in pain the last he saw was blonde hair and a giant S on her suit.

Kara sighed as she finished killing both speedsters from the mess they caused. It seems now that Barry never learned his mistakes from before and died because of them because of this XS AKA Nora Allen would be pulled from the future to keep Central city safe despite the deaths she was not an affect to the timeline as she did die by the negative speedforce but created a new one in the process combining the original and the negative. 

She could only wait to see what would happen next she may have failed Lena and made mistakes on her old earth but it’s been a year and she had changed since then and given new responsibilities one was making sure the future didn’t change as much.

Meanwhile...... 

Mar Novu sighed Barry Allen was a failure it seemed a new speedster by the name of Nora Allen would take control of the speedforce where she would succeed where her father failed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it regardless of how dark it was I think it came out alright I never expected to write this but Barry has made mistake after mistake and I was honestly quite done.


End file.
